Necklace of Love
by Midoriko Takahashi
Summary: Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Mereka juga sudah saling menyukai dari kecil. Namun karena sesuatu hal kedua orangtua Hyukjae dan Hyukjae harus pindah ke luar negeri. RnR pleace. AU, OOC, Sho-ai


Hai, chingudeul Ayaka datang lagi. Hehe. Dan tentunya bawa fic gaje, gak jelas.

Happy reading and don't forget to review, okay? 

Disclaimer : semua anggota Suju tu miliknya author#author langsung dibantai ELF#

Semua anggota suju milik Tuhan, SM, ELF, orang tua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri.

Summary : Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. Mereka juga sudah saling menyukai dari kecil. Namun karena sesuatu hal kedua orangtua Hyukjae harus pindah ke luar negeri dan tentunya Hyukjae juga ikut dengan kedua orangtuanya. Dan sebelum Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae, Hyukjae mengajak Donghae ke pasar malam, dan memberikan sebuah kalung berbandul love yang dapat dipisah menjadi dua. Di kalung tersebut juga terukir nama mereka masing-masing.

Warning : YAOI aka boys love aka sho-ai, ato apalah chingudeul menyebutnya, AU, OOC, humor garing dll. **Don't like don't read**. Author gak terima flame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Necklace Of Love

Donghae memandangi kalung yang di berikan oleh Hyukjae sewaktu mereka masih kecil. Dia sangat merindukannya, walaupun mereka dulu masih kecil akan tetapi dia masih ingat betul wajah Hyukjae waktu kecil dan apa saja kesenangan yang mereka lakukan bersama. Donghae juga masih teringat sewaktu dia terjatuh dari pohon dulu, dan Hyukjae mengendongnya sampai di rumah karena kakinya terkilir. Dan Donghae mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

Flashback mode on

"_hae, dimana kau?" tanya __Hyukjae kecil._

"_hyung, aku disini" jawab donghae kecil dari atas pohon._

"_dimana?" tanya Hyukjae lagi._

"_di atas sini, hyung." Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat donghae ada di atas sana._

"_apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana, hae ah? Cepat turun. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh nanti?" kata Hyukjae khawatir."umma-mu, memanggilmu" lanjutnya._

"_baiklah, aku turun" donghae mulai menuruni pohon, namun karena ranting yang dia pegang terlalu kecil akhirnya donghae terjatuh dari pohon. Donghae menangis karena sepertinya kakinya terkilir._

"_hyung, hiks..hiks..kakiku sakit" bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya. Hyukjae segera menghampiri donghae dan memeriksa kakinya._

"_hahh... kau ini" Hyukjae membungkukan badannya."naiklah. aku akan mengendongmu sampai rumah" donghae menuruti perkataan Hyukjae dan menaiki Hyukjae._

Flashback mode off

"Hyukjae hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu" kata donghae menyuarakan hatinya.

"donghae-ah..." donghae tersadar dari lamunannya karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Yesung hyung" kata Donghae setelah menyadari orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah yesung, teman sekelasnya, walaupun teman sekelas donghae memanggilnya dengan hyung karena memang yesung lebih tua darinya. "ada apa, hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"kau tidak pergi ke kantin? Yang lain sudah ada di sana semua." Jawab yesung.

"sebentar, hyung, aku juga akan kesana kok. Aku hanya mau memasukkan buku-bukuku saja" Donghae segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai dia mengajak Yesung pergi ke kantin.

"ayo, hyung. . Perutku sudah lapar nie" kata Donghae semangat. Yesung mengikuti donghae. "donghae-ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau selalu memandangi kalungmu itu ya? Apakah itu benda yang berharga bagimu?" tanya Yesung saat di perjalanan ke kantin.

"ne, hyung. Kalung ini sangat berharga bagiku, karena kalung ini pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi" jelas donghae, sinar matanya memancarkan rasa sayang.

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang?" tanya yesung lagi.

"dia... sewaktu kecil dia harus pindah ke Inggris dan sebelum dia pergi, dia memberiku kalung ini. Maka dari itu benda ini sangatlah bagiku dan aku akan selalu menjaga kalung ini sampai kapanpun" kata Donghae sambil memandangi kalungnya.

"Lee Hyukjae"

"Lee Hyukjae putra Boo man?"

"bagaimana hyung bisa tau? Hyung kenal dengan hyukjae hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"donghae-ah, apa kau tidak ingat kalau aku ini pernah bersekolah di Inggris? Disana aku juga mengenal seseorang yang bernama Lee Hyukjae. Jadi memang benar dia? Ow, iya, aku ingat dia mempunyai sebuah kalung yang sama seperti milikmu, dia pernah memperlihatkannya padaku. Dan... kalung itu ada ukiran namanya, oh, aku ingat ternyata ukiran itu adalah ukiran namamu, Lee Donghae, benar Lee Donghae." Jelas Yesung panjang+lebar.

Donghae yang mendengar penjelasan dari Yesung menitikkan airmata. Tak disangka Yesung pernah bertemu dengan Hyukjae, bukan hanya bertemu tapi juga berteman dengannya. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae dan melihat Donghae menangis, dia jadi panik sendiri.

"donghae-ah, wae? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa hyung menyakitimu?" tanya Yesung panik.

"Hyung..?"

"ya."

"apakah hyukjae hyung disana baik-baik saja? Apakah Yesung hyung masih berhubungan dengannya? Apakah aku dapat bertemu dengan hyukjae hyung lagi? Aku... aku sangat merindukan hyukjae hyung" pertanyaan Donghae yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"tentu dia baik-baik saja. Seminggu yang lalu hyung memperoleh kabar darinya kalau dia akan kembali kesini. Tapi dia tidak memberi tau kapan dia akan kesini"

"Hyung, kalau dia kembali kesini tolong beritahu aku" pinta Donghae.

"ya, tentu saja. Apa sih yang tidak kulakukan untuk dongsaeng terlucuku ini." Kata Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Donghae dan kemudian dia berlari ke kantin.

"Hyung..." teriak Donghae dan ikut berlari mengejar Yesung ke kantin.

TIME SKIP

Seorang namja menuruni sebuah pesawat yang mambawanya kembali ke korea. Namja tersebut mempunyai tubuh yang cukup atletis, tinggi, tidak terlalu gemuk, dan tidak terlalu kurus. Namja tersebut juga mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan, dia memakai kacamata hitam untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari yang sangat terik. Walaupun dia memakai kacamata hitam, dia masih kelihatan sangat tampan.

_Yahh... Lee Hyukjae akhirnya kau sampai juga di korea. Kampung halamanku tercinta. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Hae ya? Apakah dia masih cengeng seperti saat masih kanak-kanak dulu? Anak itu...hahh...aku sangat merindukannya. Aku harus segera menemuinya. Tunggu sebentar. Memang aku tau dia dimana sekarang? Apa __dia masih tinggal di Mokpo?_ Batin Hyukjae.

"lebih baik ku coba kesana dan mencarinya" kata Hyukjae menyuarakan batinnya. Hyukjae segera pergi ke Mokpo di mana keluarganya tinggal dahulu, juga tempat keluarga Donghae tinggal. Namun saat sampai disana kata seorang tetangganya keluarga donghae sudah pindah ke Seoul. Mendengar hal ini hyukjae segera pergi ke seoul. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mencari Donghae besok karena dia sudah kelelahan. Hyukjae menginap di sebuah hotel untuk beristirahat, saat di hotel dia mendengar kalau di daerah itu sedang ada pasar malam dan dia jadi ingin pergi kesana. Dia akan pergi kesana besok malam karena ini sudah terlalu malam untuk pergi kesana. Lalu hyukjae pun tidur.

Donghae POV

"donghae-ah, ayo pulang" ajak Yesung hyung kepadaku.

"baiklah" jawabku.

"donghae-ah, apakah nanti malam kamu ada acara?"

"tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"sebenarnya hyung ingin pergi ke pasar malam"

"Terus? Hyung ingin mengajakku? Kenapa tidak mengajak Wookie hyung saja?" tanyaku.

"wookie sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Kalau saja dia tidak sibuk tentu saja hyung akan mengajaknya dan tidak akan mengajakmu." kata yesung hyung seperti anak kecil. Hyungku ini terkadang bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"" kataku.

"Bagus. Nanti jam 7 hyung tunggu di depan rumahmu. Okay?"

"okay, hyung. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti malam"

TIME SKIP

Jam 7 malam, sesuai janji yesung sudah ada di depan rumah Donghae. Dia menunggu Donghae untuk keluar.

"mianhe, hyung. Tadi ada urusan sebentar" kata donghae.

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat kita ke pasar malam. O,iya, nanti di pasar malam katanya ada pesta kembang api yang baru dinyalakan saat tengah malam. Kita nonton dulu ya?" pinta Yesung.

"hahh.. hyung. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja"

"ayolah, donghae-ah."

"huhh... baiklah" kata Donghae pasrah.

Donghae dan yesung sampai di pasar malam. Disana sangatlah ramai, mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, orang dewasa, semua ada. Disana juga banyak penjualnya, dan juga banyak permainan. Donghae dan Yesung segera memasuki kerumunan tersebut. Mereka bersenang-senang di pasar malam tersebut, mereka bagaikan anak kecil. Mereka terus saja bermain dan tidak menyadari kalau kalung Donghae terjatuh.

"Donghae-ah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang darimu?" kata Yesung yang membuat Donghae super penasaran.

"Maksud hyung?"

"emm... sebentar" Yesung memperhatikan Donghae dari atas sampai bawah.

"hyung, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Donghae mulai ketakutan.

"donghae-ah, kemana kalungmu?"

"kalung?" Donghae meraba lehernya untuk mencari kalungnya, tetapi kalungnya tidak ada.

"hyung, kalungku? Kalungku tidak ada. Bagaimana ini? Hyukjae hyung pasti akan kecewa padaku" kata Donghae yang kelihatan akan menangis.

"shh... jangan menangis. Lebih baik kita cari dahulu"

"Tapi hyung, dari tadi kita terus berkeliling. Kita mulai mencari dimana?"

"tenang. Hyung yang akan mengatur pencariannya. Pasti ketemu" dan merekapun akhirnya pergi untuk mencari kalung Donghae.

Di tempat lain Hyukjae sedang berjalan dengan santai di pasar malam, ketika ada sesuatu di tanah yang memantulkan cahaya. Dia mendekati benda itu, yang ternyata adalah kalung. Hyukjae memperhatikan bandul kalung itu dengan seksama, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat ada ukiran nama Lee Hyukjae di bandul itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke tempat itu dan terdengar percakapan antara dua orang.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kalungku tidak ditemukan?"

"Hahh.. tenanglah dulu, Donghae-ah. Kita cari dahulu."

Donghae, mendengar nama ini Hyukjae datang menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"kalian mencari kalung ini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"ahh... kalungku" teriak donghae dengan senang. "Go..." kata-katanya terputus saat dia melihat kalung yang sama seperti miliknya dan ada ukiran Lee Donghae ada di depan matanya. Donghae mendonggakkan kepalanya. Dia merasa senang dan sedih sekaligus. Senang karena hyukjae sudah kembali dan sedih karena akhirnya rasa rindunya terobati. Donghae segera berdiri dan memeluk hyukjae.

"hyung..." kata Donghae sambil menitikkan air mata. "apakah ini benar Hyukjae hyung?"

"shh...Hae-ah,benar ini aku, Lee kau masih cengeng seperti dulu ya?" ejek Hyukjae di sela-sela pelukannya.

"ahh...hyung, berhenti bercanda. Ak... aku benar-benar merindukanmu hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak pernah menghubungiku?" tangis donghae semakin menjadi.

"Mian. Mian. Donghae-ah" kata Hyukjae lalu dia mencium bibir Donghae cukup lama dan baru memisahkan bibir mereka karena kebutuhannya oksigen mereka yang sudah menipis. Saat berciuman tadi muncul background kembang api karena memang pesta kembang apinya sudah dimulai. Mereka akhirnya menyudahi acara peluk-pelukan mereka dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" kata Donghae di tengah perjalanan.

"siipp" jawab Hyukjae.

"Hyung, aku serius. Jangan bercanda terus"

"aku juga serius. Limarius malah"

"Hyung!" kata donghae marah.

", hae-ah. Jangan marah. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku bersumpah."

"nah, begitu seharusnya" kata Donghae puas. "Hyukjae hyung, kakiku pegal. Gendong?" pinta Donghae dengan memasang wajah seperti anak kecil.

"Mwo? Kau kira kau masih kecil, kau itu sudah besar Hae-ah. Kau itu berat tau"

"pokoknya aku mau digendong" tegas Donghae sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hahh... kau merepotkan. Naik" perintah Hyukjae. Akhirnya merekapun pulang dan melupakan ada seseorang yang masih ketinggalan.

"hyukjae, Donghae-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tunggu!" teriak Yesung dan mengejar sepasang kekasih yang sedang gendong-gendongan.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hyahhh.. fic apaan ini? Sumpah. Ancur banget fic ini. Mian chingudeul, padahal chingu dah mau baca fic ini, tapi isilah malah ancur banget. Sekali lagi mianhamnida.

Mind to Review? please


End file.
